


The doctors robe

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46





	The doctors robe

Sister Bernadette knocked on doctor turners front door while trying not to drop the patient files she had brought for him. It was her day of and she has agreed to sort through the patient files for sister julienne. Moments after she had knocked the door doctor Turner opened it. His hair was a mess and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows although sister Bernadette thought he looked quite handsome, but quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. "Sister, how can I help you?" He asked sounding exhausted. "I've brought some patient files for you to go through" she explained. "Is everything okay, doctor?" She asked seeing bags beneath his eyes. "Timothy's been sick six times since last night, neither of us has had any sleep. "Oh, the poor boy he must be exhausted! So must you doctor!" "Il be fine, I just hope timothy is better, I haven't seen him this ill with a bug before." He said sounding as if he was about to cry. "Dad!" Came a shout from upstairs. "Yes timothy?" Replied patrick hoping he was okay. "Who are you taking to?" Questioned the boy. "It's sister Bernadette, dropping filed off for me." "Can I see her?" Asked timothy to his fathers surprise. Patrick turned to look at sister Bernadette to ask if she didn't mind seeing timothy. He led her upstairs to Timothy's room. They walked in to see timothy lying down. Sister Bernadette immediately walked to the boys side feeling his temperature and rubbing his head. Patrick watched as the nun mothered his ill son, he couldn't help bit think how much of a good mother she would make. Timothy suddenly sat bold up-right and was sick all over sister Bernadette's habit. After she had wiped as much of the sick off as she could she Sat back down next to timothy. "il go to nonnatus and get you a clean habit" said patrick leaving no time for the sister to argue he walked straight down the stairs and left. Timothy woke from a light sleep at the sound of his father closing the front door. "Sorry sister, you should have a bath, your clothes are soaked through!" Exclaimed the boy. Normally sister Bernadette would never of dreamed of saying yes but timothy was right when he said her habit was soaking through. Sister Bernadette went to get water for timothy and by the time she had returned the bath was almost ready. She walked into Timothy's room left the water then went to the bath room. Timothy had left her a rope to wear for after her bath. Sister Bernadette had only been in the bath for ten minuets or so. She got out dried herself with a towel then put the robe timothy had left her on. She walked out of the bathroom in the oversized robe and had completely forgotten about her wimlpe, she just wrapped her her up In a towel instead. Sister Bernadette returned to Timothy's room to find his sleeping. She sat by his bed until she heard the front door open, then close again. She kissed the boy lightly on the forehead and walked down the stairs. She walked down the final step when dr turner turned around and stood there in shock. He had never seen her without her habit before, and he had certainly never seen her in his robe. The robes belt was tightly tide around her waist showing how skinny she was. The towel on her head was leaving stray bits of golden hair float around her face. " I hope you don't mind, but timothy gave me this to wear." "No, it's fine you look quite beautiful" he said without realising it and making her blush. He held out a new habit as she reached out and took it. "Thank you" she said before walking to the bathroom to change. After changing she walked into Timothy's room to say good bye. "I hope your better soon" she said while stroking his head. Although timothy was almost asleep he managed to say "thank you mum" before falling completely asleep. Sister Bernadette couldn't speak after that and dr turner was still unable to speak to her after he called her beautiful. Dr turner was about to apologizse for timothy calling her "mum" but she walked away to quickly. Dr turner was left with his thoughts and the memory of her in his robe


End file.
